


...and pretty things

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, and some plot got in there too, sacrilegious use of tragically hip lyrics, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: He faked a smile and lifted his glass to the newly minted gold medalist.  "Congratulations, Altin," he said politely.  He wondered when he'd gotten so subdued - had it been the day he'd found the texts on his ex wife's phone confirming the affair he'd been suspecting for months.  Had it been the downward spiral his career had taken for two years that he was only now started to crawl his way out of.Or had it been before.  Had it been Barcelona as he watched Yuri Plisetsky slip a finger into Otabek's mouth and Otabek rip that glove off with his teeth.





	...and pretty things

**Author's Note:**

> It's not tagged but there is mention of underage sex, however none of that is that explicit. But just a heads up.

_wheat kings and pretty things_  
_let's just see what tomorrow brings_  
_wheat kings and pretty things_  
_oh, that's what tomorrow brings_

 

JJ watched Yuri and Otabek over the edge of a champagne flute.  They were only across the room but they might as well have been on another planet with the way they seemed wrapped up in their own little world, ignoring most everyone else around them.  No one had been surprised when that had started happening shortly after Yuri's eighteenth birthday.  When the way they'd been inseparable since Barcelona had turned into a clear _we're together_ vibe.  Of course, most of them assumed it had happened long before that mark on the calendar too though.  Just more behind closed doors and less wrapped up in each other at every event and Instagram posts filled with shots of the two of them.    
  
And JJ tries to tell himself that it's just the fact his marriage to Bella had started to crumble as Otabek and Yuri's took off that had him feeling the pangs of jealousy as he watched the couple from across the room.  That and that alone.    
  
He downed the flute of champagne as a server came close and traded the empty glass for another full one.  Downed that one and traded again before the server moved on.

Idly, he wondered if Yuri knew that the same hand that so tenderly brushed hair from his face was the first hand to ever touch JJ's dick other than his own. That the mouth that pressed the softest of kisses to the corner of his mouth was the same mouth that JJ had learned to french on. All clumsy and sloppy, tasting of the Boones he'd lifted from his older sister and teenage desperation.

Otabek leaned in to Yuri, titled his head up because somewhere over the past three years Yuri had gained three inches on his boyfriend and started to live in four inch heels at formal events.  JJ watched as Otabek's lips brushed against the shell of Yuri's ear as he talked.  JJ knew he should look away, that there was an intimacy to the moves that he was not a part of.  That he should not be voyeur to.  But he couldn't look away.  Not as whatever Otabek said caused the smallest of shifts in Yuri's demeanor.   A sort of clicking into place of something.  Yuri nodded and JJ could _swear_ he whispered back by the movement of his lips; _yes, Daddy_ . 

Unbridled he thinks about some afternoon in his bedroom back in Gatineau, some rare day when the house was empty and it wasn't rushed and fumbling handjobs under the sheets.  How Otabek had left him dangling on the edge of an orgasm for nearly an hour with this _look_ in his eyes.  Rapt attention.  How it had been so clear he had been getting off on keeping him from getting off.  The words that fell so naturally from his mouth when he finally did let him get there: _you did so good, look at you, baby... you did so fucking good…_  
  
JJ glanced down at his feet and when he looked back up Yuri was gone and Otabek had started to walk over to him.  He faked a smile and lifted his glass to the newly minted gold medalist.  "Congratulations, Altin," he said politely.  He wondered when he'd gotten so subdued - had it been the day he'd found the texts on his ex wife's phone confirming the affair he'd been suspecting for months.  Had it been the downward spiral his career had taken for two years that he was only now started to crawl his way out of.  Or had it been before.  Had it been Barcelona as he watched Yuri Plisetsky slip a finger into Otabek's mouth and Otabek rip that glove off with his teeth.  

"Thanks," Otabek replied and stepped in beside JJ.  He took a drink from his champagne and let his gaze flicker to JJ.  "I heard the divorce was finalized," he segued.

JJ sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  "Yeah, last month… wait who told you?" he asked with a raised brow.  
  
Otabek shrugged.  "Your mother.  She still calls me you know," said with a soft chuckle.  "Sends me the Leroy Christmas Card every year too."  
  
JJ couldn't help but wonder if Maman would do all that if she knew what he and Otabek used to get up to in their bedroom all those years ago. 

"Jean…" Otabek started and turned to look at the other.  "I am sorry - about Isabella. 

JJ took a drink.  Shrugged.  "It is what it is.  Probably better we realized now it wasn't going to work then ten years from now," words he'd said it so often he'd even started believing it himself. 

Otabek watched him, and JJ - who had once been the expert in reading those minute changes in that stoic expression and not Yuri - could see the way he didn't quite buy it.  JJ downed his glass.  "You and Yuri, you're good?"  he asked, not because he really wanted to know but because it was the thing to ask right?  
  
Otabek nodded.  A beat and then: "I always wanted you to be happy, Jean.  I know you might not believe that but…" he trailed off and lifted his glass to his lips.  
  
JJ was quiet, uncertain what to say to that.  Sometimes the history got fuzzy.  Sometimes he couldn't remember who had left who.  What had come first - Otabek going home, or Isabella.  Who had been the first to break the silence in that back booth of an all night diner when they'd called it all off.  

But what he did remember, in vivid detail, was that last time.  The chill in his family's cabin that they'd stolen the keys to and ran off to.  Too cold in the early spring, but they'd started a fire in the fireplace, pulled piles of blankets and pillows to the floor.  How Otabek had insisted on playing the one record grand-père had left there on repeat.  How maybe they'd both _known_ then that that was it.  That they couldn't play pretend anymore, that they had to grow up.

_Wheat Kings and pretty things, let's just see what the morning brings…_

That damn song haunted him to this day.  
  
"Jean…" Otabek interrupted the thought.    
  
"Yeah," JJ answered and looked up, a tight lip smile.    
  
Otabek watched him for a moment, that dark gaze that had always seemed to cut right through every ounce of bullshit JJ had put out to the world.  Sometimes JJ wondered if Otabek had been the only person to ever truly _see_ him.    
  
Otabek shifted, reached into the pockets of his suit pants and pulled out a keycard.  He kept his gaze on JJ as he slipped it into the lapel pocket of JJ's jacket, behind the pocket square.  "Room 1103, you should stop by," he said.  Almost too casually.  "Come have a drink with us."

And with that Otabek turned and walked off.

Twenty minutes later JJ found himself outside the door to room 1103.  He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he fiddled with the keycard in his hand.  He honestly wasn't sure what to expect, or why Otabek had even extended the invitation.  Yuri's disdain for him wasn't exactly a secret.  In fact Yuri had made it known rather loudly on more than one occasion.  
  
In the end, curiosity won out and JJ swiped the card and entered the room.  He expected that it would just be what Otabek had said, coming by for a drink.  Maybe a suggestion of ordering food. He thought maybe the other two might have ditched their suits for something less formal, he expected maybe that Yuri would scream at his face and tell him to leave…      
  
What he never could have expected was what he walked into.  There was a drink of course.  A bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, three glasses on the table in the little sitting area of the hotel room with two half drunk and one still full.  But other than that… Otabek sat on one of the chairs, tie and jacket gone with the top four buttons of his shirt undone and JJ could see the beginnings of a hickey sucked into his collarbone.  On his lap sat Yuri.  Naked.  Well… not _entirely_ .  There was a slim black leather collar around his neck with a small little gold ring that hung from the center, just above the little dip between his collarbones.  A gold chain was hooked to the ring and it fell against Yuri's torso and down to the delicate gold ring on the black leather that wrapped around both his wrist, binding his hands together in front of him.    His legs hung over Otabek's and on his feet he still had those heels, black with the red bottom.  Otabek's hand was curled around Yuri's cock - hard and flushed pink.    
  
JJ swallowed hard.    
  
"Hello, Jean," Otabek said as his hand stroked over Yuri slowly.  JJ took in Yuri as he whimpered softly under the touch, his head splayed back against Otabek's shoulder.    
  
"Beks…" JJ answered, a million questions wrapped up in the diminutive.    
  
"Have a drink," Otabek suggested and JJ moved to grab the full glass on the table.  
  
"Good," Otabek praised.  He kept his eyes on JJ as the other took a drink and then started to speak again.  "Jean… you are free to walk out the door right now and none of us will ever mention this again, but should you choose to stay… we have some rules."  

JJ curled his fingers around the flute and swallowed hard again as his eyes fell once more to where Otabek had his hand around Yuri's dick, then up to Yuri's face.  He nodded slowly.    
  
"Nothing happens that everyone isn't in agreeance on.  We use colours," Otabek started, his eyes locked on JJ as he spoke, his words clear and to the point and JJ found himself getting lost in the tone of it.  "Green is good to go, yellow slow down and red is a full stop.  If I ask you for a colour, you tell me.  If you need to slow down you tell us, if you need to stop, you tell us.  You can say red at any point.  We can say red at any point.  If you are concerned if Yuri is okay, if I am okay, you can ask for a colour at any point.  Do you understand?"  
  
JJ nodded and Otabek shook his head.  "Do you understand, Jean?" he asked again.

"Yes," JJ croaked out.    
  
"Good," Otabek said.  JJ wondered why that one word coiled so hotly in his stomach, why it almost did more for the way his cock twitched in his pants than Yuri sprawled naked over Otabek did.  "Jean… what colour are we?" Otabek asked.  
  
JJ tore his gaze from Yuri to Otabek, a soft moan as Otabek's tongue darted out to wet his lips.  "Green," JJ said breathlessly.  "We're green," he confirmed.

Otabek smirked.  "Good."  JJ shivered.  "Now strip," Otabek commanded. 

"Jean?" Otabek questioned as JJ hesitated.  JJ nodded and toed off his shoes, unbuckled his pants and let them drop.  He quickly shed his suit jacket and shirt, tie, and stopped when he stood there in his briefs, the bulge of his arousal more than evident.  Otabek's eyes never left him, clear and sharp.  Neither did Yuri's - less sharp, hazy with _something_ that JJ didn't quite know how to define.  How his own had looked all those years ago when he'd finally moved from his bed to the bathroom to clean up, that afternoon he and Otabek had dabbled in edging.  Not that he had known that's what it had been _then_ .  A term he hadn't come across until some time later.    
  
Otabek turned his head to drag his mouth along Yuri's neck as they looked JJ over.  "Now didn't you have something you wanted to ask Jean here?" Otabek questioned softly, lips still brushing against Yuri's skin.  
  
Yuri nodded and lifted his head from Otabek's shoulder.  "Yes, Daddy," he answered.  JJ groaned.  A mumbled _criss_ falling from his mouth as he watched Yuri slip off of Otabek's lap to kneel just in front of his feet.  "JJ -" and JJ shuddered at the sound of his name from Yuri's mouth right then, heavily accented.  "Can I suck you off?" he asked, looking up with wide green eyes and JJ nearly choked.    
  
His eyes darted to Otabek, seeking permission because his _boyfriend_ had just asked to suck him off… was this really happening.  And of course JJ had _thought_ about it.  More than he'd like to admit.  He'd thought about Yuri a lot.  Those nights in his empty bed as he let the thoughts come while his hand wrapped around his own dick.  He'd thought about Otabek too, let himself live in those memories of their time together.  And he'd, of course, thought about the both of them.  Together.  Thought of how they'd look.  Thought of what it'd be like to _watch_ .  He'd never thought he'd get _this_ though.  "Colour?" he choked out.  This was a trick or something.  It _had_ to be.  There was no way in hell Otabek was just going to let Yuri kneel there and suck his cock.

Was there?  
  
Otabek nodded from where he sat still on the chair, his legs spread for Yuri to kneel between.  A hand carded through Yuri's hair, the other rested on his own thigh.  "Green, Jean."  He paused.  "You're here because we _both_ want you to be here," he added.  
  
Want.  They _wanted_ him.  JJ couldn't remember the last time he had felt wanted.  JJ glanced down to Yuri on his knees and nodded.  "Yeah… yeah… _please_ …" he breathed out.    
  
Which was all Yuri needed as he leaned forward to nuzzle into JJ's crotch, JJ's breath hitched at the touch.  God it had been _nearly a year_ since someone other than himself had touched him there.  His head tipped back, mouth open as a sort of squeak noise which he hated how undignified it sounded came out.  But _fuck_ .  Yuri mouthed at the erection that pressed against the front of JJ's briefs and it was all he could do not to come right then and there.  
  
"Jean…" Otabek's voice cut through the haze and JJ lifted his head to look at the other man.  The picture of a perfect calm as he sat in the chair and watched them.  "When's the last time someone's done this for you?" he asked.  He didn't say the name, but they both knew _who_ he meant.  
  
"A while ago," JJ admitted.  "Too long ago, fuck Beks… _too_ long ago…" and Otabek smirked at the desperation that had seeped into JJ's tone.  

Otabek leaned forward in the chair, he reached a hand up to grab at JJ's arm and tugged him in closer.  He slid his hand up and motioned for JJ to lean down, JJ more than happy to comply.  It had been years since they'd kissed.  Years since he'd felt that spark down his spine as Otabek's lips slotted against his own, tender for just a moment before Otabek deepened the kiss, before his tongue darted in to taste the corners of JJ's mouth.  JJ had forgotten what it felt like.  That all encompassing and dizzying feeling of having Otabek Altin kiss him.    
  
"Don't worry, baby," he said as they parted and JJ moaned softly - both at Yuri's mouth on his clothed dick and the old term of endearment from Otabek.  "We're going to take care of you tonight.  Aren't we, kitten?"  
  
Yuri nodded and moved off of JJ's cock just enough to say, "yes, Daddy."  Words that were directed at Otabek but his eyes locked on JJ above him.  
  
"Jean, take those off for him," Otabek instructed and JJ quickly shed his briefs and stepped out of them.  His dick stood out in front of him, achingly hard from the teasing and already leaking precome.  Yuri licked his lips and then dragged them across the side of JJ's cock, a hiss of a breath from JJ above him.    
  
" _Fuck_ , Yuri…" he got out.  He lifted a hand, hesitated and his gaze flickered to Otabek again who just nodded.  JJ ran finger tips along the side of Yuri's face, over porcelain skin and razor sharp cheekbones, across those red lips and then cupped behind Yuri's neck as Yuri's tongue darted out and gave a few teasing licks at JJ's length.  
  
"He looks good doesn't he?" Otabek asked from his spot on the chair.  "On his knees like that, mouth ready for a cock."  
  
JJ nodded and swallowed hard.  "Yeah - oui… Yes," he added the last one on more affirmatively.  Otabek wanted an answer, not a stammer.  JJ could feel something in him shift, change, adapt as he longed to please.  " _Da_ ," he added as he looked down at Yuri as those red lips parted and his cock slipped between them.  

Yuri's mouth was heaven sent.  Better than anything he'd felt since… well since Otabek.  And JJ's head fell back again with a groan he didn't even try to stifle.  " _Criss_ .. Yuri… Yuri fuck you feel…" he mumbled before he fell into just repeating the kind of words that would make the kind of good Catholic he was _supposed_ to be blush.  His fingers tightened in the golden strands of Yuri's hair and he couldn't help but buck his hips forward into that sweet, pliant mouth.  It was fucking perfect.  All wet and hot, the drag of a tongue and the suction as Yuri's cheeks hollowed.    
  
And Yuri… fucking Yuri Plisetsky just _took_ it.  Whined as JJ pulled out for even a fraction, whimpered until he pushed back in.  JJ watched as he tried to work himself as he worked JJ, useless with his hands bound but he tried to force some friction against his own hard cock and JJ couldn't think of anything hotter.  His eyes moved back to Otabek.  Already dark eyes all but black with the way his pupils were blown wide as he watched.  One hand with fingers curled posessively around another hook in the back of Yuri's collar, the other inching up his thigh to palm at the very prominent bulge in his pants.    

"You like watching us?" JJ asked, his voice not much more than a wrecked whisper.  
  
"Did I tell you to talk?" Otabek answered back, gaze sharp as he stilled his own hand.  JJ suddenly realized that everything he had said to this point, outside of what he couldn't help, had been an answer.  To a question that had been asked.  He whimpered as Yuri suddenly stilled too and glanced down at the eyes that looked up at him.  It suddenly became very clear - the game that was being played here.  
  
JJ shook his head.  "No, no you didn't," he answered quickly.  Gave in a little bit more to that part of him that _longed_ to please Otabek in the chair.  Let himself fall into submission.  They were going to take care of him.  Otabek had said they would take care of him.  He just had to follow the rules.

"Good boy," Otabek said as JJ fell silent again and gave Yuri's head a soft push from behind, a signal to keep going.  JJ keened at the praise, at the feel of Yuri's mouth once again swallowing around his dick.  Fuck.  He wasn't going to last long.  Not like this. 

"Are you close, baby?" Otabek asked as JJ's thighs started to tremble, as his breath started to come more and more in ragged gasps.  JJ looked down at Yuri as he fucked his face, the tears that had started to collect in the corner of those green eyes, the way he looked as fucked out as JJ _felt_ and no one had even touched him. 

"Yes, Beks… yes…" he paused, stilled his hips as the thought dawned on him.  "Can I - can I come?" he asked.

His gaze lifted back to Otabek and the other nodded.  "Good, Jean… you asked, that's so good, Jean," Otabek praised and JJ could feel his hold slipping even more as the words coiled in his belly and spread a heat through him.  "Yes you may."  
  
That was all JJ needed and he thrust a few more times into Yuri's willing mouth and felt himself release down Yuri's throat as his orgasm - white hot, searing and entirely all consuming overtook him.  His cock slipped from Yuri's lips and he toppled forward, hands at the last second moving to the arms of the chair to stop his fall.  His whole body shuddered as he came down, his cock still twitching between his legs and he moaned as he felt Otabek's hands card through the short buzz of the shaved part of his undercut.  "Good, baby… Jean you did so good…" Otabek murmured as his lips dragged across JJ's neck.  
  
"Think you can go over to the bed for me, Jean?" Otabek asked after a moment and Jean nodded as he straightened up.  He stumbled toward the bed and sunk down on the edge of the mattress.  
  
Yuri shuffled to turn to face Otabek, his head tilted up to the other from his spot on the floor.  Otabek leaned down and kissed Yuri, tasting the remnants of JJ's release in his mouth as they deepened the kiss.  Otabek pulled back and then stood, wrapped a hand around Yuri's arm and helped him to his feet.  Yuri moved to the bed, toward JJ.  He stepped a foot on either side of JJ's and then sunk to straddle his lap.  "Kiss me?" he asked as his hips rolled forward, a soft moan at the friction against his dick.  "JJ… kiss me…"  
  
JJ's tongue darted out to wet his lips but he hesitated on the request.  "I - I've only ever kissed Otabek and Bella," he admitted.    
  
Yuri leaned forward and ghosted his lips across JJ's with a smirk.  "And I've only ever kissed Beka," he said.  "Now kiss me, asshole."  
  
JJ couldn't help but smirk himself at that.  He wrapped an arm around Yuri's back, the other moved to slip a hand behind his neck and he pressed their lips together.  Yuri's lips were softer than Otabek's, and his mouth still had that satly and musky taste to it from before.  JJ didn't mind it.  But Yuri kissed harder, more desperate.  He kissed like he skated: like a fucking storm ready to blow through everything in his way.    
  
"Touch him, Jean," Otabek's voice came from above them.  And JJ let his eyes open for just a moment to glance to Otabek who had started to finally peel of his own clothes.  JJ's hand moved to the space between them and his fingers tentatively wrapped around Yuri's cock.  It earned him a whimper as they kissed and that was enough to make his movements more bold as he tightened his grip and started to stoke.    
  
JJ could feel the dip of the bed as Otabek dropped a knee on the mattress beside him, could feel the press of Yuri in closer as Otabek slid up behind them.  Yuri pulled back from the kiss with a gasp as one of Otabek's lubed fingers started to tease his entrance.  "Beka… fuck… more…"  
  
Otabek caught JJ's eye as he licked a line up Yuri's neck.  "What do you say, kitten?" he asked Yuri who squirmed on JJ's lap.    
  
"Please… _please…_ Daddy, please…" Yuri got out, another please that died on his lips as Otabek slipped a finger into him and he moaned.    
  
Yuri rocked between them, fucking himself into JJ's fist as he tried to get more from Otabek behind him.  "More…" he breathed out.  "Please…"

JJ  could see the exact moment Otabek pushed another finger in, the way Yuri trembled slightly against him before another plea of _more_ **.**  JJ kept his hand curled around Yuri’s dick, kept a steady pace with his stroke as he watched the blond start to come apart between them. Pale skin flushed, across his cheeks and down his neck, broken by the line of the collar that claimed him as _Otabek's_ **.** JJ couldn't stop the thought of wanting to be claimed just the same.

His own cock twitched between them, more than turned on by the sight in front of him. The _gift_ of watching the great Yuri Plisetsky beg and whimper. Of being part of what got him there. He leaned forward, kissed the next moan from Yuri's mouth and gave one of his own as he felt Otabek's other hand curl around his own on Yuri's dick, Otabek's mouth warm against the shell of his ear. JJ had never wanted anything more in his life than to stay right there.

He wasn't sure how it happened but in one smooth moment he'd gone from kissing Yuri to kissing Otabek, Yuri's face pressed into his neck as the blond rocked with a renewed desperation between them. "Can I - Daddy please can I," he got out between hitched breaths.

"Not yet, kitten…" Otabek said as he broke the kiss with JJ.  He used his hand on JJ's to move both their fingers to the base of Yuri's cock and squeezed. Yuri shuddered against JJ and he swore he could feel the sharp press of teeth against his skin as Yuri shook.

Otabek waited. One, two, three, and then started to move JJ's hand against Yuri's cock again as his fingers moved in and out of yuri's hole once more. Yuri whimpered between them and JJ revelled in the feel of those hips pushing into his, the rub of the leather wrapped around Yuri’s wrists against his skin and the coolness of the gold chain.

"You close again, Kitten?" Otabek asked as Yuris breath became that stuttering mess once more and Yuri nodded.

Again Otabek guided JJ's hand to the base of yuri's cock and again they squeezed. One, two, three… as Yuri whimpered and tried to move between them but Otabek had pushed his weight forward, effectively pinning Yuri into submission between them.

Four, five, as Otabek kept his gaze on JJ, all dark eyes and kiss swollen lips as he waited for Yuri to come down just a little more and then guided JJ's hand into moving again.

And again. And again. And a fourth and then fifth time until Yuri all but sobbed between them and begged for release. Until even JJ was so hard it hurt, so worked up over how Otabek played Yuri. Over the teeth that sunk into his skin, that red mark that bloomed and spread and would remind him in the morning of all of this.

"Please..  Beka… Daddy please let me…" Yuri shuddered out, his eyes wet with tears and JJ couldn't help but reach a hand out to brush them away, turn his palm as Yuri nuzzled into the touch. "I wanna… please let me come…"

"Kitten… fuck you look so good like this, out of your mind for me," Otabek paused and let his gaze move back to JJ. "For us."

JJ shivered at that. The inclusion. Otabek let go of JJ's hand on Yuri's cock and lifted it to brush his fingers over JJ's face. "You wanna make him come, baby?  You think he's been good enough for us?"

JJ nodded and started to stroke yuri's cock in earnest as Otabek ran his thumb over his lips. "That's good baby, get him off for us," Otabek said in a low and gravelly tone.

It didn't take long for Yuri to come. As worked up as he was after Otabek and JJ dangling him on the edge. And jj couldn't take his eyes of him as he did. The way his head fell back as a cry escaped his mouth. The way his whole body tensed and then let go with a shudder. The way he gave a mumbled line of swears interjected with a _Beka_ and a _Daddy_ and a _JJ._ He loved the way Yuri came apart he decided.

And loved the feel of the sticky release on his fingers. Fingers he lifted to his own mouth and licked clean.  Otabek moaned at the sight and JJ felt a rush of pride run through him at that.

Otabek's arms encircled Yuri and he gently lifted him off of JJ and laid him on the bed. JJ turned so he could watch as Otabek leaned over Yuri and gently ran his hands through blond strands. The softest of kisses were peppered across yuri's face and down his neck. Otabek pulled back to look at Yuri.  "Kitten, you good to keep going?"

Yuri nodded.  Otabek unhooked the gold chain from Yuri's collar and Yuri lifted his arms up above his head. JJ shifted forward as Otabek threaded the chain through one of the slots of the headboard and then clipped the end to the hook on the binds around Yuri’s hands. JJ looked over Yuri on display for them, let his eyes linger over those long, lean limbs. Over the ridge of muscle that flexed with his arms pulled taut over his head.  
  
"You're gorgeous," he said without really thinking, and moved to straddle Yuri's hips before he mouthed at one of Yuri's nipples and Yuri arched up into the touch with a hiss, overstimulated and already on edge again.  "So fucking gorgeous," JJ murmured into Yuri's skin as he felt Otabek behind him, a hand dragging along the line of his spine to his hair and JJ moaned as Otabek pulled his head back to kiss him.  Another one swallowed up by Otabek's mouth as he felt Otabek's hard cock pressing into the small of his back.  
  
"You want to fuck him, baby?" Otabek asked as he pulled back and sucked JJ's lower lip between his own before letting the other answer.  
  
"Yeah - yes," JJ stammered out.  
  
Otabek's hand slid across JJ's torso and then down to where his cock hung heavy between his legs.  Fingers curled around the length and JJ moaned as he leaned back into Otabek.  "Jean…" Otabek started as he began to oh so slowly stroke over JJ's cock, his voice low and wanton with lips grazing across JJ's ear as he spoke.  "You're going to fuck Yura, and I'm going to fuck you…"  
  
JJ shuddered at that and Otabek's hand stilled for a moment.  "Colour?" he asked.

"Green," JJ answered and swallowed hard.  "Green… fuck, Beks…"

JJ could feel the small smirk against his ear and Otabek started to stroke him again.  They had never gotten that far.  It had been stupid and JJ knew it but at the time he had fooled himself into thinking if they'd just kept that one line from being crossed… well… maybe he could maintain some sense of morality on his way to hell. 

Now though - now he wanted nothing more than to feel Otabek in him.  To feel Yuri around him.  To be in the middle of the two of them and pretend, even for a night, that he was _wanted_ .  
  
"Beks - I -" he started though, a slight hesitation in his voice.  "I don't know…" the unspoken _how_ hung in the air.  He'd had sex of course, with his now ex wife.  But that was different… right?

Otabek dusted his lips across JJ's neck.  "I'll show you," he assured JJ and fumbled a hand to reach for the lube where he'd dropped it on the bed earlier.  JJ shivered at the kisses that were pressed along the back of his shoulders and across his back.  He could hear the noises as Otabek flipped open the lube and coated his fingers.  JJ's eyes drifted to Yuri under him as he felt one of Otabek's fingers tease at his entrance.  His eyes locked on the hazy green of Yuri's, JJ moaned softly and pressed back a little into Otabek's touch.    
  
"I got you, baby…" Otabek assured him and pushed his finger in, waiting for that initial clench to pass.  "Relax, Jean… I got you…"  
  
JJ relaxed around the finger.  He slipped one hand behind him and around Otabek's neck, the other rested on Yuri's rib cage.  "More?" Otabek asked gently and JJ nodded.  The second went in easier and JJ rocked his hips back as he started to adjust, started to find the pleasure in it.  Otabek's fingers pushed in and out, a little bit deeper every time and then when he curled them just so JJ was sure he all but screamed as he barely kept himself from coming.    

"Good, baby?" Otabek asked, the amusement clear in his tone.   
  
" _Criss,_ yeah… yeah, Beks..." he managed to get out and found himself rocking back against Otabek's hand.    
  
"I'm gonna add another, okay?" Otabek warned and then there was more of a stretch as a third finger was pushed in.  Otabek brushed against that bundle of nerves again and JJ shuddered in his arms, bucked his hips back and whined.  And then he could feel Otabek start to scissor his fingers, stretching him out and JJ felt himself being pulled in so many directions at once only to end with a whimper as the fingers pulled out and left him empty.  
  
"Shhh… it's okay, baby…" Otabek soothed and JJ heard the sounds of Otabek lubing himself up.  Otabek gently guided JJ forward and JJ pressed his hands to the mattress on either side of Yuri.  JJ could feel the blunt head of Otabek's cock pressed against his hole and he didn't really _want_ to but he tensed up.  "Jean, baby, relax.. We've got you…" Otabek murmured against the skin of his back before he dropped kisses against the nodes of JJ's spine.  Yuri lifted his head and captured JJ's mouth with his own and JJ leaned down into the kiss.    
  
With Yuri's mouth on his and Otabek's lips on his skin, the constant hum of _you're doing so good, baby you're doing good… I've got you… gonna make you feel so good, baby_ JJ relaxed and gave himself over to the feel of Otabek's cock stretching him open.  There was a burn, an edge of pain to it, but it somehow only added to the pleasure and JJ moaned as Otabek bottomed out in him.  "Beks… fuck… _Beks_ …" JJ got out between hitched breaths.  And he hadn't realized how much he had longed for this until he had it.    
  
"I know, Jean I know…" Otabek said, an arm tight around JJ's torso and they were still for a moment, just like that.  The culmination of everything they had done all those years ago that they had never gotten to until now.  The unspoken _I missed you_ \- _I missed this_ weighed between them.  
  
"You good?" Otabek asked after a moment and JJ nodded.    
  
Otabek started to move, a few thrusts on the gentle side to let JJ get used to the sensation.  They had JJ seeing stars.  And they'd barely gotten started.  "Grab his leg," Otabek instructed as he paused and JJ curled a hand around the back of Yuri's knee to push his leg up.  

Otabek reached for the lube again and coated JJ's cock.  JJ glanced behind him.  "Do I need to -"  
  
"No," Otabek answered.  "He's still good from before."  
  
It took a bit of awkward shuffling, the kind that couldn't be helped when trying to sort out three sets of everything, but they found the right spots and angles and with a groan JJ pushed into Yuri's tight heat.  And it was… _everything_ .  So different than what he'd known before, but _right_ somehow.  In some undefinable way as Yuri enveloped him and Otabek filled him.  

It took a few moments for them to find a rhythm, to find that perfect balance as JJ pushed into Yuri and Otabek pushed into JJ.  To sync up.  But when it came together… it was _perfect_ .  The sound of skin against skin filled the room, punctuated by breathless moans and mumbled words of affection.  JJ had never felt so _complete_ in his life.  And as much as he wanted it to last forever, he knew it couldn't.  It was too much and as Otabek's cock started to hit up against his prostate JJ knew he wouldn't be able to hold on.  But then Yuri under him didn't seem that far off either as he arched up into JJ's thrusts, as JJ's name fell from his lips in hitched breaths, his cock between them sputtering with precome.    
  
"Beks...Beks I'm so close.." JJ got out as he pushed into Yuri and then back against Otabek.  As the world started to slip away at the edges until there was nothing but the body under his and the one behind him.  He barely registered Otabek's words of encouragement as the world exploded in a burst of white as he thrust hard into Yuri.  Once, twice, three and then JJ was gone.  So far gone as his body trembled, but by some instinct he kept thrusting into Yuri as he felt Otabek do the same to him through his orgasm.  And that absolute pleasure kept rushing over him as he felt Yuri's cock twitch between them, the rush of wetness as Yuri came.  And then the same from behind him as Otabek thrusted in hard and emptied into him.    
  
JJ was fairly certain he might have actually passed out.  Some sexed out loss of reality and when he came to he found himself curled up against Yuri's side.  He blinked a few times, focused in on Otabek who was gently undoing the restraints around Yuri's wrist.  JJ smiled softly at the tenderness of the moment, the love and care in Otabek's eyes as he checked in with Yuri and rubbed lightly at his hands.  JJ couldn't help it, he lifted a hand and laid it lightly against Yuri's abdomen.  
  
It was all still hazy, floaty.  Perfect as Otabek disappeared and reappeared with a warm cloth.  JJ nuzzled his face into Yuri's side as he felt Otabek gently wipe the mess off of them.  The mattress dipped as Otabek laid down beside him and JJ smiled at the feel of Otabek's arms coming around him.  They were quiet for what could have been hours or minutes, JJ honestly wasn't sure.    
  
But Yuri shifted under his arm and JJ could feel the spell starting to be broken.  "Beka?" Yuri asked, voice rough.  
  
"Yeah, Yura?" Otabek question and started to move himself, sitting up and scratching at the back of his neck.  
  
"Can you get me some water?" Yuri asked and Otabek nodded.  The bed shifted as Otabek stood to make his way to the mini fridge.

JJ suddenly felt… off.  The world crashed back down around him.  Yuri and Otabek.  It was Yuri and Otabek and he should probably go.  He slowly moved to sit up, legs over the edge of the mattress and he tried to stop the way the panic started to seep in.  What was he _doing_ here. 

Otabek handed off the bottle of water to Yuri and JJ was vaguely aware of the concerned look that was given to him from the other.  "Jean?"

JJ shook his head, rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.  "I should - probably, go.." he replied and prayed his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. 

The bed dipped again as Otabek sat beside him.  JJ was sure he was mere moments away from a full out panic attack, but then suddenly his hand was being gently pried from the death grip he had on his own thigh and fingers laced through his own.  There was a squeeze and JJ could feel his breathing start to even out.  "It's okay, Jean, just _breathe_ " Otabek said softly and JJ was seventeen again.  Freaking out in the dressing room before Junior World's, full out panicked and lost to the sensation until Otabek had sunk down to the floor beside him and done this exact same thing.    
  
It took a moment but the sensation of completely losing it passed and JJ looked to Otabek.  "Thanks," he offered weakly.  
  
Otabek lifted a hand and cupped JJ's face before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  "Stay?" he asked.  
  
JJ hesitated.  "Are you sure?" he asked, his own insecurity denying him the ability to take it at face value.

Yuri groaned beside him as he got up.  "Ugh, for fuck's sake assole he wouldn't have asked if we weren't sure," Yuri shot back but there was a definite edge that was lacking in the words somehow.  "Just lay the fuck down, I'm ordering food," Yuri declared and moved over to the desk to grab the room service menu.  
  
JJ let Otabek tug him back onto the bed and he moved easily as Otabek pulled him to lay down.  His head rested on Otabek's chest and he smiled as he felt arms circle around him once more.  Yuri's voice - as impatient as always - cut through the silence as he ordered food and JJ let that little spark of hope take hold and bloom in his chest.  And as he laid there the remnants of a song filtered through his mind.  From a time long past, a time maybe not as lost as he thought…

_let's just see what the morning brings._


End file.
